Sisters, Best Friends, Boyfriend
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: When Amu is told she will be the main female star of the play 'Romeo And Juliet' she realises that she might be in love with the guy playing Romeo. Will the love in the play become real in real life? RATED T BECAUSE I'M ANXIOUS! KukaixAmu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, it's me, El-chan, also known as The Phoenix Avenger. This is a Shugo Chara! Fanfic and its a KukaixAmu. It all starts with Amu's big sister, Umi Hinamori, coming home from England. She is a fashion designer and has Charas too. Here they are:**

**Elizabeth: Comes from Umi's desire to be polite and have good manners. She looks like a Princess. She wears a sapphire blue floor length dress which is tight until it hits the waist, then it puts out a little. She wears black 3-inch high heels. Also carries a blue fan with her at all times. We hen she Character changes with Umi, it is called 'Hime Hope' and she wears the same outfit as Elizabeth herself. She has 3 moves: Fan Wind, Princess Charm, Beauty Smile.**

**Michelle: Comes from Umi's desire to serve. Is in a mid-thigh maid outfit with a puffy skirt with white petticoats underneath. Also wears white Thigh high socks and has white lace gloves on. When Character changed with Umi, she turns into 'Maid Hope'. She has 3 moves: Plate Throw, Maid Kick, Maid Serve. Wears the same outfit as Michelle when character changed.**

**Bailee: Comes from Umi's desire to be a Cowgirl. She wears denim short-shorts and brown leather boots with a check shirt and a cowboy hat on. Has blonde hair. When Character Changed with Umi she becomes 'Gun Girl Hope'. When in this form, she has 2 moves: Russian Roulette and Rapid Fire. When she character transforms, she wears she same clothes as Bailee.**

**Nanami: Comes from Umi's desire to sail the seas. Wears a white sailor-styled top with a dark blue collar. Wears a red strip if cloth, it goes under the collar and when it comes out, she ties a simple knot in the cloth. Wears a mid-thigh-high dark blue skirt and has white thigh-high sock which go up to 2-inches below the skirt. She also wears 3-inch black high heels. When Character Transformed with Umi, she becomes 'Sailor Hope' and wears the same outfit as Nanami herself. When she Character Transforms she has 2 moves: Sailor's Dream and Sail Away.**

**Amu: Comes from Umi's desire to be like Amu. Wears basically Amu's School uniform. When she Character Transforms me with Umi, she becomes 'Amulet Hope' and has 4 moves: Open Heart, Colourful Canvas, Remake: Honey, Shooting star Shower. When ****Character Transformed Umi wears the same outfit as Amu. (School Uniform.)**

******Sestuna: Comes from Umi's desire to sing. Wears a Purple sequin sleeveless top with only one strap. Also wears a purple mid thigh shell skirt has a silver charm bracelet and a piano hair pin. When she ****Character Transforms with Umi, she becomes 'Voice Hope' and she has 3 moves: Kind Song, Mozart Sound, Lullaby. When she ************Character Transforms with Umi she wears the same outfit as Sestuna herself.**

**********************Arianna: Comes from Umi's desire to be a Otaku and a Girl gamer. Wears dark blue Jeans and a t-shirt with a Triforce on it. Also wears White Ballet flats. When she ************Character Transforms with Umi, she becomes 'Gamer Hope' and has 10 moves: Summon Game Weapon: Megaton hammer, SummonGame weapon: Master sword, Summon Game weapon: 6 Pokèballs: Delphox; Mew-two; Yveltal; Xerneas; Umbreon; Riolu, Summon game Weapon: Dancing Dicer, Summon anime weapon Celestail Spirit Keys, Summon Anime weapon: Fairy Glitter, Summon Anime Power: Fire Dragon Slayer, Summon Anime power: Shadow Dragon Slayer, Summon Anime power, Holy Dragon Slayer, Summon Anime Power: Card Magic. When Umi ************Character Transforms with Arianna, she wears the same outfit as Arianna. **

**********************************************Disclaimer: I own Nothing, I Do not own the Anime/manga/Games I made References to.**

**********************************************Enjoy!**

* * *

Nobody's POV

A girl with Dark brown hair and green eyes walked into the room. Her eyes scanning for something. A kind blonde haired boy walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me, are looking for something?" The boy asked, the boy's Name was Tadase.

"Mmm? Oh yes. I'm lokking for a Girl, about your age, Called Hinamori Amu. You wouldn't know her would you?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes, she should be here in a second. Please, take a seat."

"Why, Thank you." The girl sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hurry Up Amu-chan! Your going to be late!" A pink haired girl ran faster until she stopped in front of a place she lover and cares about, The Royal Garden.

"Amu-chan! I sense Charas around here somewhere and it's defiantly not The guardians Charas!" Amu ran into the Royal Garden but then stopped short.

"Umi... Onee-chan?" She whispered and the brown haired girl turned and looked at the pink haired girl. The dark brown haired girls eyes widened, then softened.

She said one thing.

"I'm Home, Amu."

The Pink haired girl (who's name was Amu) suddenly started crying and ran towards the dark brown haired girl. "Onee-chan!" She shouted as she hugged her.

"Now, Introduce me or I will take out the embarrasing pictures!" The dark brown haired girl said to Amu.

"Hai,hai. Tadase-kun, Umi. Umi, Tadase-kun. Kukai, Umi, Umi, Kukai. Yaya, Umi, Umi, Yaya. Nadeshiko, Umi, Umi, Nadeshiko. Rima, Umi, Umi, Rima. Nagihiko, Umi, Umi, Nagihiko." Amu looks at her sister. "Happy?"

"Very. Now, let me introdce you." Umi said smiling.

"To who?" Her sister questioned.

"Well, My charas! Duh!" Umi replied. "Okay, this is Elizabeth, she comes from my desire to be polite and good-mannered. Next is Michelle, she comes from my desire to Be able to serve." Both of the Charas smiled and bowed. "Next is Bailee, who came from my dream to be a... Cowgirl." Umi blushed and looked at the floor. "Then we have Nanami, who came from my dream to be sailor. Bailee and Nanami were my first charas." Nanami and Bailee smiled and walked (Floated?) off. "Next up is Arianna, who came from my desire to be an Otaku and a girl gamer." Arianna walked off, playing in a ds. "And, last but not least we have... Amu." Amu looked over. "Not Amu, Amu. My chara, Amu. She came from my dream to be like Amu. That's it then."

"Onee-chan!" Amu hugged her sister again.

* * *

A few Days Later...

"Amu!" Umi shouted at her sister.

"Yes?"

"You are auditioning for tthe school play, Romeo And Juiliet!" Umi said.

"Why?" Amu said, looking at her sister, who was in her pajamas. She was wearing a orange fitted spaghetti strap top that really showed off her curves and black short-shorts with a wth a single white stripe each side. She was also drinking coftee from a special mug that said 'Look at this gleeful mug —–—} Gleeful Mug'.

"Because your a Guardian. And apparently the Guardians get the main parts. It's in collaboration with Seiyo Middle School. Apparently Past guardians might get the main parts. Lets see... Director: Nikaidou-San. Costume designer/maker and posture trainer: Umi Hinamori!" Umi Shouted.

"Calm down okay! I'm gonna go practice."

* * *

Later that day...

"Okay. Me and Nikaidou decided the parts." Umi announced.

"Nurse: Nadeshiko Fujusaki!

Romeo's best Friend: Tadase Hotori!

Juliets Cousin: Nagihiko Fujusaki" So on and so forth.

"And now, th parts we've all been waiting for..

Juliet: Amu Hinamori!

Romeo: Kukai Souma! Nikaidou. Im going to go train Amu now."

* * *

Amu's training.

"Amu. Remember what I said. Shoulders back and stomach in, keep you chin up! Pinky out and slowly turn you ahead from side to side. Step lightly, smile brightly, nod politely. Pride! Glide! Okay, you've got the hang of the basics. Put these on." Umi said handing Amu a pair of high heels. "Oh, and this! I want to see if I measured it correctly" She handed Amu A Scarlett dress that was tight until it hit the waist, then it puffed out. "Now. Let me do this. She started putting on a corset.

"What is that?" Amu squeaked, "And why is it so tight?"

"Because Amu. They wore these at the time."

"Is it meant to be this Tight?"

"Yes."

* * *

3 weeks later - the first drees rehearsal.

"Amu?" Umi asked.

"Uh-uh?"

"Need help with your corset?"

"I'm good."

Amu came out and did the posture correctly.

"Break a leg." Umi said.

"Will do." Amu walked out in to the spotlight.


	2. Chapter 2: Umi's Best Friend

**El-chan: Hi Guys! What's going on? I've got half-term this week so I should be updating more. Also, Umi has a best friend from the school she went to in England. The school is called 'Lady Minerva's Institute For the Beautiful And Talented' (Completely made up!) Umi was in the Fashion, Modelling And Singing Department. Umi was in 10 classes: Art, Fashion, Sewing, Beauty, Style, Voice, Music, Singing, Manners and Performing. Anyways, Umi's friend from England is ME! She calls me El-chan and I call her Umi-chan. I have 4 Charas:**

**Kasey (Kay-see): Comes from My desire to matchmake. Wears a pink scallop short ( Just above mid thigh length) skirt, a link and white striped sleeveless top, Hot pink thigh highs, pink Mary-Janes. When Character transforms with me is 'Matchmake Demon' and I have 2 moves: Love blast and Star Crossed Lovers. Wears the same outfit as Kasey herself when character transformed.**

**Millicent: My desire to be a Mage/use magic. Wears a dark purple floor length dress with a slit up the right side, has only one purple strap. Wears purple 4-inch heels, has a purple witches hat on. When Character Transforms with me, it's called 'Witches Brew' I have 3 moves: Heart Light Stream; Summon: Earth Dolls and Elemental Blast. When character transformed wears the same outfit as Millicent.**

**Lucy: Comes from my desire to sing well,( I'm already a model and singer) wears a pale yellow t-shirt, dark blue jeans and has black lace-up boots on. When Character Transforms with me it's called 'Utau Sound' I have 3 moves: Lullaby, Gentle Voice, Beatiful Sound. When Character Transformed I wear the same outfit as her.**

**MiMi: Comes from my desire to be cute and lively. Wears white short-shorts, also wears a light blue tight fitting spaghetti strap top. Wears white rider boots. (Boots that have no zip on them. Go up to just below the knee.) Wears her hair in a waterfall braid. When Character Transforms with me it's called 'Cute Love' I have 2 moves: Cute Blast and Lively dance. I wear the same thing as MiMi when I character transform.**

**El-chan: Also, the girls and the guys have and seperate training until the first dress rehearsal. Also, Many thanks to chica36, I will try and improve my work, thank you for the advice, and if you see anymore flaas only work do not hesitate to point them out.**

**Also:**

**()- normal brackets**

**[] or {}- Authors Notes**

**''- Acting/thinking/music/ringtones. [thinking- 'Yes!' Thought Amu.]**

**""- Speech**

**~~} MSN or Texting**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Onee-chan, I'm scared!" Amu said to her sister at the first dress rehearsal With the boys.

"Don't worry Amu. Everything will be fine." Umi tried to reassure her younger sister.

"I'm panicking!" Amu gasped from the tightness of her corset.

"Don't panick. Stay calm. Deep breaths." Umi said while doing her sisters shoes.

Amu took deep breaths and felt a little bit better. The girl looked at her sister, who nodded and smiled. Amu closed her eyes and walked onto the stage, head held high.

* * *

'Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.' The narrator leaves the stage and the play goes on.

Some time later... [Remember, Kukai is Romeo and Amu is Juliet.

'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.' Said Amu.

'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?' Said Kukai.

'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.'

'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.' Said Kukai, who was actually playing Romeo well.

'Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.' Said Amu, also playing Juliet well.

'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.' [I have no idea when they kiss, so I'm just going to guess.] Amu took a deep breath and kissed Kukai. Tadase was in shock, as was Ikuto. (Ikuto got driven out of the school auditaurium By Umi.)

'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.' Amu spoke loudly and clearly.

'S'in from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!'

Give me my sin again.' And they kissed again. Tadase was on the verge of tears.

'You kiss by the book.' Said Amu.

'Madam, your mother craves a word with you.' Said the Nurse.

'What is her mother?' Aaked Kukai.

'Marry, bachelor,

Her mother is the lady of the house,

And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous

I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal;

I tell you, he that can lay hold of her

Shall have the chinks.' Said the Nurse.

'Is she a Capulet?

O dear account! my life is my foe's debt.' Said Kukai.

'Away, begone; the sport is at the best.' Said the guy who was playing Benvolio.

'Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest.' Said Kukai.

[This is a dress rehersal, remember?] Umi's phone went off.

'I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...' Umi quickly picked up her phone and started talking with the person who called her.

"Really?! You can!" Umi said happily.

"Okay, see you in ten minutes. Amu, I have to bounce. Be back in twenty minutes." Umi left and ran off.

* * *

20 minutes later...

"El-chan, meet Amu, My sister." Umi introduced El-chan to Amu. El-chan had long blonde hair, with a bit brown mixed in. She had big green eyes, that were a mix of dark green and light green, and the colour that came out was beautiful. Se had long black eyelashes and pink lips. She was slim and curvy, but not so slim that it was unhealthy. She was wearing Dark blue skinny jeans, a pale yellow t-shirt and black lace-up boots. She wore a hot pink and black bead bracelet, she also wore a chain with a crystal star pendant that shone rainbow colours in the light. It was as if she was trying to play down her natural beauty, most likely so she wouldn't get stared at. She had painted her nails crimson and her hair was slightly wavy. She was... Stunning.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth." Said the girl.

* * *

** El-chan: The El-chan I was talking about is me!**

**Umi-chan: Why am I here?**

**El-chan: Because I always have my OC and/or my least favourite character.**

**Ikuto: Is what why I'm here?**

**El-chan: Shut up you Perverted Cat!**

**Umi: Bye!**

**El-chan: Bye Then!**


End file.
